


The Two of Us

by schildiwrites



Category: Real Person Fiction, Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Tandlinger, inspired by Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), inspired by Ellie (The Last of Us), inspired by The Last of Us Part II, video game trailer adaption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schildiwrites/pseuds/schildiwrites
Summary: Andreas could watch Daniel dance all night long.





	The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> In June, Sony released their [game play reveal trailer for "The Last of Us Part II"](https://youtu.be/btmN-bWwv0A) at E3. The first few minutes of that trailer got stuck in my head and―suffering from severe ski jumping withdrawal at the time (*cough*)―it all mixed with images and videos from the party at the German house in PyeongChang in February after the team competition (never forget!). Yes, this inspiration may be weird, but it's a tiny Tandlinger ficlet, so ... yay?
> 
> V., thank you for beta reading! <3 (Remaining mistakes are all mine.)

Andreas is standing with his back against the bar in the large foyer of the German house in PyeongChang. He and his teammates have won the silver medal today on the large hill. The Norwegians were unbeatable, which was to be expected after the incredible results of their team this season so far, but the Germans ahead of the Polish team: that was hard work.

And now the whole team Germany is throwing a party for them. They’re all here: athletes, coaches, tech staff, athletes from other disciplines, their media team―and the Norwegians. Gold and silver medalists partying together, every one of them happy for all the others for their achievements. Which other teams and discipline could claim that? Andreas is glad that being competitive and being supportive do _not_ exclude each other in ski jumping.

The lights were dimmed a couple of minutes ago, drawing all the attention to the little stage that reminds Andreas a little bit of a short runway, reaching into the middle of the room with spot lights illuminating it.

Wolf whistles add to the overall pumped atmosphere when “Time of my life” nears its climax. Andreas takes another gulp of his beer, a small grin forming on his face. Daniel, king of the party―who would have thought? It started off as a dare, some guy from the Norwegian team teasing Daniel about his TV appearance imitating _Dirty Dancing_ , lift and all that. Daniel had rapped earlier, so he had lost his initial shyness and soon found himself dancing mambo with the guy just to prove that he could still do it. Fuelled by the increasing cheers of the crowd now, the dance performance at the center of the stage has gotten wilder and wilder. Some spectators are already showing their own dance moves, indeed having the time of their life. And Daniel looks as if he has never done anything else his whole life than dance on a stage in tight black clothes, moving his lean body to the catchy rhythm.

He seems to have no problem dancing with a guy like that, no problem with the touching and being in the follower’s position in this dance. Well, okay, he even wore a pink dress and earrings when they filmed it with Anders Jacobsen, Andreas reminds himself, so no surprise here. And wasn’t that kind of hot?

Daniel is laughing and his eyes are shining and he’s _beautiful_ up on stage. Grinning slightly, Andreas is astonished about himself. When has he ever let a thought like that come to the surface? And why isn’t he more worried now that he finally has?

Before he can think about it too much, Anders slides into the spot next to him, mimicking his pose with the back against the bar, arms crossed, glass in one hand, watching the scene on stage. He is much smaller than Andreas though, so the German bets it’s not the most comfortable position to be in.

“I hate dancing,” Anders says.

“Tell me about it,” Andreas replies because that’s what you say in a situation like that. No matter how bad he actually wants to be the one dancing mambo with Daniel.

“Your coach talked to me earlier,” the Norwegian adds as a non-sequitur.

“What happened?” Andreas asks distractedly, still enchanted by Daniel’s hips moving to the beat.

“He knew that I had picked the starting order of the team today and told me I did a good job. He also said that I shouldn’t let those Games bring me down and that I’ll be on top again soon. He’s a good guy, you’re lucky to have him as your coach.”

Now Andreas turns to his left side, looking at Anders with one raised eyebrow. Their coach is always full of surprises, it seems. To Anders, he just says, “Yeah.”

Because, honestly, what is he supposed to say to that?

He’s looking straight ahead at the stage again. Anders follows his gaze.

“He’s putting on quite the show,” the Norwegian comments.

Daniel is still dancing, held closely by the other guy―and who is _he_ anyway? Andreas has to find out―, leaning back, exposing his long neck and drawing all eyes to the sensual curve of his torso and the tight, black turtleneck he is wearing. God, this should be forbidden, Andreas thinks. There is sweat glistening on Daniel’s forehead and his cheeks are flushed. He lets go of the embrace and moves a couple of steps away. Andreas recognizes this. He knows what’s to come.

“I give you guys two weeks until you’re back together on the team,” he says to Anders.

His eyes follow Daniel as he almost runs back to his dancing partner and jumps up in the air, lifting his arms to his side.

The doubt is apparent in Anders’s voice when he says quietly, “Not gonna happen.”

The lift is perfect. There’s a huge grin splitting Daniel’s face as he absorbs the applause from around them. Andreas bites his lip. Fuck. He’s so gone for Daniel.

When Anders asks, “He say something to you?”, Andreas just huffs out a breath and says, “Make it one week.” The team competition in Lahti is close, after all.

Before they even really realize that the performance on stage is over, Daniel comes over to them at the bar, slightly out of breath.

“Andi, hi! What took you so long?”

He grabs Andreas’s beer without asking and downs it in one gulp. Apparently, dancing makes thirsty.

“Well, I had to serve beers at the bar, but I’m here now, aren’t I?”

They had agreed to meet at the bar when they had all been on stage earlier. Actually, Daniel and Andreas hadn’t really noticed much of what was going on around them because, as it turned out, they had _so much_ to talk about. Stjernen had been drunk, Robert had been filming him, Markus had been busy joking around with Hambüchen, Johann and Richard had been at the bar together with Karl and Stephan and the two of them had talked about everything and nothing in particular now that they finally had the chance to do so. They had to admit that a stage was not the perfect place for that though, so they had promised to continue the conversation at the bar when suddenly Andreas had been called to serve some “winner’s beer”. So they had postponed it.

“And you’ve been kind of busy, too. I’ve seen the performance, don’t worry,” Andreas adds as an afterthought.

When Daniel returns the now empty glass to Andreas, Anders side-eyes his teammate.

“Daniel.”

“Anders.”

Daniel isn’t really looking at him when he says it, his gaze is fixed on Andreas instead. Suddenly, the lights go darker with some red, blue and yellow spotlights dancing around the foyer. The music changes simultaneously from the _Dirty Dancing_ soundtrack to some sort of club music, the bass vibrating in Andreas’s chest. There are cheers from all around the room and the stage turns into a dance floor for everybody in the blink of an eye.

Daniel grabs Andreas’s hand.

“Come on,” he whispers.

“Hey. Don’t forget we have to leave soon,” Anders calls after them. His gaze is fixed on Andreas with an unreadable expression.

The fair-haired Norwegian rolls his eyes slightly. “Yes, _Mom_ ,” he calls back.

Andreas has to laugh a little bit at that, but still can’t help but say, “You’re such a dick” to Daniel because Anders really doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment. He is the only one on Daniel’s team without a medal and seeing them all celebrate must be hard.

“Oh, come on. Don’t you start with me,” Daniel says and quickly pulls the German up the small stairs at the side of the stage and right into the middle of the dance floor. Clearly, his mind is set on having fun tonight.

Before Andreas can even process what is happening, Daniel has placed Andreas’s hands on his hips and put his arms around Andreas’s neck. The German thinks his heart is going to stop any second now. What. The. Hell. Is. Daniel. Doing?

“Okay, I have a very serious question for you,” the Norwegian says, looking straight into Andreas’s blue eyes. If he is going to faint right here, right now? Totally Daniel’s fault.

Keeping their gaze locked, swaying slowly from side to side, Daniel whispers, “How bad do I smell?”

Andreas is transfixed, staring right back. Is he even _real_? Daniel starts to grin, so Andreas gives in, letting the smile he has held back finally form on his face. He can play this game.

He leans in closer, and with his head above Daniel’s shoulder, he sniffs a little bit.

“Like a … hot pile of garbage?” is his verdict, but it’s so not true. Daniel smells like heaven. He must have put on some perfume earlier before he got here and Andreas appreciates once more how classy the Norwegians approached this party. First and foremost, bringing nice slacks and suit jackets to South Korea whereas the Germans’ only option are their Adidas t-shirts and sweat pants. But Daniel had also styled his hair and obviously brought perfume, so …

Daniel’s eyes grow wide in fake shock. “Oh, okay.”

He quickly gets back to their teasing game, rubbing his slightly sweaty face on Andreas’s cheek and also wrapping his arms even closer around the German’s neck.

“How about that?” he asks.

Andreas draws his eyebrows together in an expression of disgust. “Eww,” he says, “gross.” But the smile on his face gives him away.

“You love it,” Daniel teases. And yeah, isn’t that the freaking truth?

Suddenly, Andreas is hyperaware of his surroundings. He isn’t a genuinely shy guy, but this situation is scary, not just because they are surrounded by a lot of people, but also because this is new to him. He has never been this intimate with a guy before, wrapped in an embrace, looking over each other’s shoulders, moving together from side to side a lot slower than the pumping bass of the music would suggest. Some would call what they are doing slow-dancing. _Wow_. A sudden wave of shyness overcomes him. Daniel is hugging him, probably having his eyes closed, but Andreas can’t help but let his gaze wander around insecurely.

“Every woman in this room is staring at you right now,” Andreas whispers into Daniel’s ear.

The Norwegian turns his face so that his chin is no longer resting on Andreas’s shoulder. Instead, he’s looking at Andreas again from the side, a little bit cross-eyed because he’s so close, his nose almost touching the German’s cheek.

“Maybe they’re staring at _you_ ,” he replies, whispering equally softly into Andreas’s ear.

Andreas is puzzled. Why would they do that? A frown forms on his forehead. “They’re not,” he says to Daniel, shaking his head just slightly. They are still swaying to a beat that’s only in Daniel’s head.

“Maybe they’re jealous of you,” the Norwegian says.

Andreas doubts that.

“I’m just a guy, not a threat.”

Daniel draws back, loosening their embrace a little bit. Now he’s looking at Andreas again with those green-blue eyes. Andreas feels as if Daniel can look straight into his soul. His knees have gone week all of a sudden.

“Oh, Andi,” he says, raising his hand up to Andreas’s forehead to move some of the wild hair out of his face. “I think they should be afraid of you, _Champ_.”

His hand has moved to the side of Andreas’s neck now and his gaze jumps from the German’s blue eyes to his lips and back again. He closes his eyes and pulls Andreas into a kiss, chaste at first. Despite the last fifteen minutes, Andreas is still so taken aback that he can do little more than raise his eyebrows at the sudden sensation of Daniel’s soft lips against his. After a moment, he can feel Daniel slowly caressing his neck with his thumb. The intimate gesture makes him shiver and calms his nerves at the same time. Then he can feel Daniel smiling into the kiss. That’s when Andreas closes his eyes, too, embracing the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, and starts kissing back.


End file.
